Zvjezdani ratovi: Stvarnost je mnogo veća
by Matheos86
Summary: Što je Luke Skywalker mislio kada je rekao Rey: „Stvarnost je mnogo veća"? Što je mislio kada je rekao: „Znam samo jednu istinu: vrijeme je da Jediji skončaju"? Ova priča, koja se odvija više godina prije filma „Sila se budi", dat će vam iznenađujuć odgovor na ta pitanja. Dolazio je ispit za sve Jedije. A jedan od njih ga je morao položiti prvi. Je li uspio? Jesu li oni uspjeli?
1. Autorova bilješka & uvodna pitanja

**A/N**

 **Peace & hvala što ste odlučili provjeriti ovu priču! Čeka vas provokativno štivo. Prije nego počnete čitati, trebate znati da ova priča zahtijeva mnogo truda od strane čitatelja – ne otkriva imena sve do samog kraja, a neka čak ni tada. Ali sve je tu, samo trebate razmišljati i povezivati stvari. Neke od njih su važne za priču (** **Δ** **), druge su više easter eggsi (0). (Bit će najlakše igračima SWTOR/Galaxiesa ili revnim čitateljima Wookiepedije + čitateljima Biblije i istraživačima semitskih jezika.) Pa evo nekih pitanja, počevši s najlakšima (drugi dio pitanja nalazi se na kraju priče). Ako netko od vas točno odgovori na sva pitanja, poslat ću vam neku nagradu, al ozbiljno! Ipak, sjetite se da u ovoj priči nisu najbitniji detalji, već šira slika,** ** _jako_** **široka slika. Pitanja su ovdje samo kako bi vam pomogla da je prepoznate.**

 **Ako želite saznati** ** _u priči_** **o kojim se pitanjima radi,** **preskočite ODMAH** **i uživajte u čitanju! (** **Ali budite slobodni vratiti se i pročitati ova pitanja ako će vam to pomoći da pratite priču. Međutim, preporučam vam da** ** _ne čitate odjavna pitanja prije nego što ste pročitali priču_** **, jer bi vam mogla spoilati neke važne dijaloge i razvoj priče.)**

Pitanja za proučavanje/Easter eggsi:

1\. Tko je mladić? Δ

2\. Na kojem planetu se odvija priča? 0

3\. Kako se zovu dva grada? 0

4\. Kako se zove kult koji je pokušao izvesti revoluciju? 0

5\. Koji biblijski lik je pozdravljen istim izrazom kao mladić na početku susreta? 0

6\. Tko su bijeli čovjek, sivi čovjek i smeđokosi čovjek? Δ

7\. Otkuda su posjetitelji zapravo došli (ime njihovog rodnog planeta i trenutnog prebivališta)? Δ

8\. Tko je bio mudri prijatelj mladićevog djeda i kada mu je dao tu mudru izjavu? 0

9\. Tko je ponovio tu izjavu u istom obliku kao i smeđokosi čovjek? 0

10\. Koji je materinji jezik sivog čovjeka? 0


	2. Susret na planini

Bio je ambiciozan. Mlad. I umoran. Umoran od prepreka do ambicije ili od same ambicije – ni sam nije znao. Blagi lahor pomilovao je njegovo oznojeno čelo, kao da ga je pokušao smiriti. Ne, nije bio uzrujan. Ali nije ni nalazio mira. Planina je bila strma, ali njegov nemir ga je gurao naprijed. Nije mogao ne pitati se: _Zašto crveni?_ Od svih koje je mogao pronaći, baš crveni? Možda je izabrao krivu planinu. Ali istraživanje je pokazalo da sve planine koje se protežu do obala zlatnih plaža skrivaju te neobične narančaste kristale.

Ah, zlatne plaže! Mogao je biti na jednoj upravo sada, uživajući u tom mekom bisernom prahu kojeg nadilazi jedino milujuća svježina mora i nježan osmijeh njegove majke. Da, svako od tih provedenih ljeta imalo je posebno mjesto u njegovu srcu. Ali sada više nije dječak. I volio bi da i neki drugi ljudi to shvate. Spreman je. Ovo ljeto će biti prekretnica.

 _Ali, zašto baš crveni?_ glas u njegovoj glavi je ponavljao. _I zašto se penješ na vrh? Zar ne znaš da je izglednije pronaći kristale u nižim predijelima planina? Tražiš li kristal – ili nešto drugo? Bježiš li?_ Misli su djelovale gotovo zajedljive.

Imao je sve dijelove. Zapravo, gotovo ga je dovršio, ali bio je još previše nestabilan da bi ga upalio. I još se uvijek nadao da će pronaći narančasti kristal.

Nije ni primijetio, a već se približio vrhu. Kad se lahor pretvorio u vjetar, a vjetar u snažne nalete, znao je. Nije pogledao gore. Umjesto toga je ubrzao korak. Želio se popeti na tu planinu. Bez posebnog razloga. Ali htio je to svim bićem. I to odmah. Možda ga je mir čekao tamo. Sve njegove prijašnje misli iščezle su i dale mjesto planini. To je bila jedina misao, jedino olakšanje koje je tražio u ovom jedinom trenutku. Više nije planinario. Trčao je. Uzbrdo. Svaku prepreku je ostavljao za sobom. Njegovi teški udarajući koraci ostavljali su za sobom kamenje koje se kotrljalo stotinama metara. Skakao je preko stijena, odbijajući se od zelene trave tako visoko da je iznenadio sam sebe. Što je planina bila strmija, to je on bio brži.

Napokon, strminu je zamijenila blaga padina – prilično široka livada koja je činila vrh ove planine. Prestao je trčati, ali nastavio je žustro hodati prema višem dijelu padine. Kada je podigao glavu, prekrasan prizor je razvedrio njegovo srce: malo ponad vrha, svjetlucale su zlatne plaže daleko odozdo. Konačno, došao je do najvišeg dijela ove livade neobično pitoma izgleda. Jedino su naleti vjetra izdavali ekstremnu prirodu njene lokacije. I litica na drugom kraju vrha. I pogled. Čudesan pogled.

Sjeo je. Dva mora, jedno ispred njega, drugo iza. Dva grada između njih. Gradovi s mnogo osobne i nacionalne povijesti. Njegove su misli odlutale na neslavni pokušaj revolucije koji se dogodio godine njegova rođenja. Nije ga se sjećao, nije u to vrijeme ni živio ovdje. Ali slušao je o njemu kroz cijelo svoje djetinjstvo. Njegova obitelj se nikad nije mogla umoriti od prepričavanja tih događaja i upozoravanja na opasnosti koje takvi kultovi predstavljaju. Često je mislio da daju previše zasluga tim klaunima.

Ali upravo danas, vidio je grafite u gradu – one iste koji su bili iscrtavani u svim dijelovima glavnog grada nedugo prije pokušaja revolucije. Da, znao je da je ovaj grafit vjerojatno napisao buntovni srednjoškolac kojemu je nastava povijesti već izlazila na uši. Ipak, mučilo ga je. Ne grafiti, već filozofija tog kulta. Mučilo ga je što je mogao zamisliti da se slaže s nekim od njihovih učenja. Što ako smo zaista robovi Sile? Što ako njenu moćnu rijeku mogu preusmjeriti jedino oni koji posegnu za tamnom st... _Ma daj prestani! Gomila bapskih priča!_ ukorio je sam sebe. Nije mogao vjerovati da razmatra ekscentrična religijska naklapanja teroristā iz prošlih vremena. Njihove žrtve onima koji su Iznad. Kakva zaluđenost.

Kako bi prekinuo te nekorisne misli, izvadio je svoj gotovo dovršeni proizvod. Istina je da je nestabilan, a kristal napuknut. Ali ugradio je automatske ventile na obje strane. Sad još samo da učvrsti štitnike ispod ventila i mogao bi ga konačno pokušati upaliti. Kao da je zaboravio da se nalazi na vrhu planine udarane naletima vjetra, bacio se na ozbiljan posao. Napokon, zaključio je da su štitnici ispod ventila dovoljno učvršćeni da će čuvati njegove ruke. Dok se spremao upaliti ga, začuo je glas – ovaj put ne u svojoj glavi – kako viče: „Sila je s tobom, hrabri junače!"

Instinktivno je sakrio svoju tvorevinu i stavio je u ruksak. Je li to učinio zato što još uvijek nije bio siguran hoće mu spaliti ruke ili zato što je instinktivno želio sakriti što radi, nije mogao reći. Ali oni su bili tu. Trojica muškaraca koji se penju na livadom pokriven planinski vrh. Vidjevši da su bili umorni planinari kao i on, i to s potrošenim zalihama vode, ponudio im je: „Dođite sjesti i popiti vode. Imam i ukusnih nutritivnih pločica. Mogu neke podijeliti s vama."

„Dobro, učini kako si rekao!", odgovorio je jedan od njih.

Čudno govore, pomislio je, ali bili su nasmijani i izgledali vrlo ljubazno. Sjeli su pored njega, pili i jeli u tišini. On je promatrao te neobične likove. Bili su odjeveni u nepoznatu odjeću, ponešto neuglednu, istih boja kao i njihove kose. Jedan od njih bio je smeđe kose i mladog izgleda, s posebno mirnim držanjem. Sjedeći do njega, bio je čovjek sive kose i brade, s mudrim odsjajem u očima. Treći je imao dugu bijelu bradu. On je bio taj koji je prvi progovorio. Odavao je dojam iskusnog vođe, ali takvog koji to nije težio biti. Njegov ton glasa bio je neobična mješavina odvažnosti i poniznosti. Najčudnije od svega, sivi i bijeli čovjek izgledali su kao da su živjeli mnogo godina, a da se pritom nisu istrošili. Nisu ostarili. A mladoliki smeđokosi čovjek izgledao je kao da je proživio još više godina.

Nije to mogao objasniti. Samo je buljio u njih.

Nekon nekoliko neobično tihih minuta – ne prijeteće već smirujuće tihih – bijeli čovjek je upitao: „Gdje je tvoj ujak?"

Iako je pitanje bilo zadiruće prirode, njegov ton također nije bio prijeteći. Bio je... brižan. I potvrdio je jednu stvar: ovi planinari nisu bili obični ljudi. Činilo se da znaju nešto o njemu. „Ne boj se, brate, ne možemo čitati tvoj um", smeđokosi čovjek je dodao prije nego je mogao smognuti odgovor, „to može samo Jedini".

Mladić je na trenutak bio zatečen ovim dodatkom, a onda odgovorio: „Mislite, gdje je moj učitelj?"

„Ne. Tvoj ujak. Postoji samo jedini Učitelj."

Ignorirajući ovaj čudan „samo jedini" žargon, rekao je: „Ne znam. Možda na Akademiji."

„Što ćeš ovdje?" sivi čovjek se pridružio, bacivši mu kratak, topao pogled s karakterističnim odsjajem u očima, da bi zatim skrenuo pogled natrag na blještavo more, kao da mu želi dati vremena da razmisli o pitanju.

„Bježim od sebe", bilo je prvo što je mogao reći.

„Koliko si dogurao?"

„Ne puno. Znate, imam jedan problem. Kada god bježim, i moje ja bježi sa mnom."

Sivi čovjek se kratko i dobrodušno nasmijao na ovaj pokušaj šale. „Znaš", zastao je, „jednom moraš prestati bježati. Nikad nećeš pobijediti sebe na taj način. Moraš se suočiti sa sobom kroz moć Jedinoga, mladi junače, i dopustiti Njemu da vodi bitku."

Mladi junak je htio reći da nije samo trčao od sebe, već i trčao prema cilju za koji je smatrao da ima pravo postići. Ali nekako je znao da ovo 'trčanje prema' nije bilo toliko važno kao njegovo 'trčanje od'.

„I ja sam jednom bježao", sivi čovjek je započeo svoju priču. „Na kraju sam se smjestio u jednu pećinu i zaspao. Nisam želio jesti, nisam želio živjeti. A onda je došla riječ Jedinoga. Rekao mi je: 'Što ćeš ovdje?' I pozvao me po imenu. Počeo sam nabrajati sve nevolje kroz koje sam prošao pokušavajući činiti dobro i vratiti svoj narod natrag na pravi put te sam proglasio da je jedino što sam ikad dobio za to bila nepravda."

Mladić je pokušao povući poveznice. Ne. On nije prošao kroz mnoge nevolje. Nije bilo posebno revan u činjenju dobra. Ali nepravda... Da, smatrao je da mu se nanosi nepravda.

Nesvjestan njegovih misli, sivi čovjek je nastavio: „Zatim je riječ Jedinoga rekla: 'Iziđi i stani u gori pred Jedinim. Evo Jedini upravo prolazi.' Pred Jedinim je bio silan vihor, tako snažan da je drobio brda i lomio hridi, ali Jedini nije bio u olujnom vihoru; poslije olujnog vihora bio je potres, ali Jedini nije bio u potresu; a poslije potresa bio je oganj, ali Jedini nije bio u ognju; poslije ognja", zastao je, „šapat laganog i blagog lahora."

„Šapat laganog i blagog lahora?"

„Vidiš, mladi junače, ti misliš da znaš mnogo o Sili. Tvoj ujak misli da zna mnogo o Sili. Nastojite ovladati moćima Sile, a ne znate da prava moć leži u sposobnosti da čujete šapat laganog i blagog lahora – tihi glas Jedinoga."

„Tko ste vi, ljudi? Nikada nisam čuo da netko tako govori. Odakle dolazite?"

„Izvorno, s planeta iz jedne daleke galaksije", bijeli čovjek se ubacio, „trenutno, s mjesta koje bi neki od vaših ljudi nazvali Iznad."

Sada je mladić postao nervozan. Je li moguće da su ovo fanatici mjesta Iznad? Neki koji su preživjeli i ostarjeli, ali se i dalje drže ludosti svoje mladosti? „To je smeće koje su vjerovali teroristi", odbrusio je.

„Uistinu", smeđokosi čovjek se pridružio raspravi, „nemoj pomisliti niti na trenutak da pristajemo uz tu lažnu religiju. Oni su vjerovali da komuniciraju s mrtvima, dok su zapravo komuniciraIi s nekim mnogo gorim."

„Što može biti gore od Sitha?"

„Vjeruj nam, postoje takva bića. Ono što prvo trebaš znati jest da su mrtvi uistinu mrtvi. Ne znaju ništa. Ne komuniciraju s nikim. Ne žive u mjestu Iznad, koje je fizičko mjesto, a ne oblak bestjelesnih duša. Oni čekaju ponovno skupljanje njihova praha i njihova života." Zastao je na trenutak, a zatim pogledao mladića ravno u oči, nježno, ali čvrsto, „Zapamti to, ta će istina biti ispit za mnoge."

Mladić je ostao zapanjen autoritetom s kojim je ovaj čovjek izgovorio tu rečenicu, ali ubrzo se sabrao: „Pa ne dešava li se da neki od njih uspiju postati duhovi Sile?" upitao je.

„O da, _postoje_ oni koje vi nazivate duhovima Sile, ali nisu ono što mislite da jesu. Ni na koji način nisu povezani s mrtvima, osim što ih vole imitirati. Reproduciraju potpuno isti izgled, isti glas, iste geste. Majstori su u tome."

„To što vi pričate potpuno je suprotno onome što moj ujak vjeruje. Suprotno učenjima Jedi učiteljā Jinna, Kenobija i Yode", ustao je i počeo hodati po vrhu, na trenutak zadržan snažnim udarom vjetra. Oblaci nadvijeni nad gradovima postajali su sve veći i tamniji. Vidio je kako ga smeđokosi čovjek gleda s izrazom lica koji se činio kao iskreno suosjećanje.

Isti izraz ukrašavao je i lice bijelog čovjeka dok je izgovorio gotovo nevoljko: „Jediji su i prije znali biti u krivu, zar ne?"

Mladić je znao da će reći nešto glupo, ali ljutnja ga je svladala: „I što vi hoćete reći? Sljedbenici mjesta Iznad su znali bolje? Sithovi su znali bolje?!" Nastala je tišina. Uzdahnuo je, prestao hodati te sjeo natrag pored tri posjetitelja. Odmahnuo je glavom: „Oprostite. Znam da ne mislite to. Znam."

Nakon par trenutaka tišine, bijeli čovjek je nastavio: „Kada bismo ikad mogli biti prisiljeni izabrati stranu u besmislenom sukobu između Sithova i Jedija, uvijek bismo stali uz Jedije. Oni mogu biti u krivu po mnogim pitanjima, ali iskreno žele činiti dobro. Žele odagnati sebičnost iz srca, iako loše informiranim metodama. Ali imaju dobre namjere. Sithovi su izabrali sebičnost kao vrlinu i iznijeli mnoštvo racionalizacijā kako bi to zvučalo pravedno i blagotvorno za svijet. Sve to su obične laži."

„E drago mi je da ste to rekli."

„Doista ti je drago?" bijeli čovjek ga je prodorno pogledao. „Zašto se pomiruješ s crvenim?"

Mladić je ostao paraliziran strahom: „Kako... Zašto..."

„Ne boj se. Mi nismo ovdje da bismo ti sudili", bijeli čovjek je rekao uvjeravajućim i ohrabrujućim tonom.

„Mi smo ovdje da bismo ti pomogli", sivi čovjek se ubacio, „da se vratiš na pravi put. Vidiš, kada te vlastita savjest osuđuje, onda si sklon vidjeti i druge kako te osuđuju. Sklon si svaki glas čuti kao glas osude, pa čak i zajedljivosti. To se dogodilo i dolje na planinskoj stazi prije nego si počeo trčati uzbrdo, zar ne?"

„Vi zaista čitate misli, zar ne?"

„Zacijelo ne", sivi čovjek je brzo odgovorio, potapšavši po ramenu svog mladolikog smeđokosog prijatelja, „kako je moj stari prijatelj rekao, samo Jedini to može. Mi smo jednostavno samo vrlo iskusni s ljudskim srcima. Tisućama godina smo gledali životne priče nebrojenih smrtnika. I živjeli smo jedan takav život. Postoje obrasci. Samo onaj koji trči i od sebe i od glasa Jedinoga može trčati uzbro tako brzo. Ti si pretvorio svoju duhovnu borbu u fizičku, osjećajući se da ćeš pronaći mir na vrhu ove planine."

„Pa vi _stvarno_ čitate misli!"

„Hula!" sivi čovjek je bio neumoljiv. „To je ono što vaši duhovi Sile žele da vjerujete. Ako _izgleda_ da netko čita nečije misli, to je zato što to izvodi pod nadahnućem tih drevnih neprijateljskih duhova što imaju informacije o žrtvi koje on nema. To je odurna prijevara." Izgovorio je to ne s mržnjom ili strahom, već s gnušanjem, kao da je i najmanji dodir s tim duhovima sličan dodiru s najsmrtonosnijom bolesti. „Zaista, zaista, kažem ti, samo Jedini može čitati misli. Sve što mi znamo jest iz našeg iskustva i od mudrosti Jedinoga."

Iznenađen samim sobom što nije počeo ranije, mladić je konačno pustio van poplavu pitanja koja su se umnažala u njegovoj glavi: „Rekli ste da ste živjeli smrtni život, a ipak ste i dalje živi, i to tisućama godina. Rekli ste da mrtvi ne znaju ništa i da čekaju ponovno skupljanje njihovog praha i života. Je li se to dogodilo vama? Ako da, zašto ne i drugima? Rekli ste da su Jediji u krivu, a da su učenja Sithova još gora. Pa, što je istina o Sili? Kako znate što mi je u ruksaku? I najvažnije od svega", zastao je da uhvati daha, „tko je taj Jedini?"

„Obično ga oslovljavamo drugim nazivom", smeđokosi čovjek je odgovorio. „Ali taj naziv je zloupotrebljavan u vašoj galaksiji za vođe Sithova. Sve ćeš saznati na vrijeme. Kao smrtnik, u svakodnevnom životu sam hodao s Jedinim više od tri stotine godina, i to stoljećima prije mojih prijatelja ovdje. Na kraju, Jedini je odlučio da mogu nastaviti svoj hod s Njim bez da iskusim smrt. Bilo je mnoštvo drugih u svim vjekovima koji su pravedno hodali s Njim. Ali ja sam živio u ranoj povijesti našeg planeta te me je On učinio poukom koja je davala utjehu naraštajima smrtnika koji su se nadali u Njemu. Umjesto da umrem, ili živim još mnogo godina okružen buntovnim naraštajem tvrda srca, bio sam odjeven besmrtnošću i uzet da živim u mjestu Iznad."

Okrenuo se prema sivom čovjeku: „Mome prijatelju je dana ista milost." Zatim se nagnuo prema bijelom čovjeku: „On je jedini koji je iskusio smrt."

„Nisam trebao", brzo je odgovorio. „Ali učinio sam grešku. Dopustio sam gnjevu i ponosu da me preuzmu na trenutak i obeščastio sam karakter Jedinoga pred očima cijelog naroda za kojeg sam bio postavljen da ih vodim Njemu. Neprijatelj je iskoristio to protiv mene i dospio sam u grob ranije nego je bilo planirano. Ali Jedini je bio iznimno milostiv. Ušao je u raspravu s Neprijateljem oko moga tijela i pobijedio. Zatim je moj prah bio ponovno skupljen i život ponovno dan. Bio sam odjeven besmrtnošću i uzet da živim u mjestu Iznad."

„Postoje li drugi poput vas?" mladić je upitao.

„Ima ih nekoliko", smeđokosi čovjek je odgovorio, „oni koji su bili odjeveni besmrtnošću na dan kada je Jedini pobijedio smrt. Osim nas, i te skupine, niti jedan smrtnik nikada nije uzet da živi u mjestu Iznad. Svi drugi, na stotine milijardi njih, leže na svojim mjestima odmora, čekajući ponovno skupljanje njihova praha na posljednji dan."

Mladić je razmatrao ovu znatno drukčiju sliku zagrobnog života.

„Isto tako, mi smo jedini uzneseni ljudi kojima je ikada bilo dopušteno razgovarati sa smrtnikom. Prvi put je bilo kad su moja dva prijatelja poslani da ohrabre Jedinoga dok je živio smrtnim životom na našem rodnom planetu. Ovo im je drugi put. A meni je prvi. Inače Jedini to ne dopušta upravo zato što vaši duhovi Sile vole imitirati umrle. To nije pouzdan način komunikacije. Kroz to bi došle prevelike kušnje, čak i za vjerne, da pokušaju komunicirati s mrtvima. A umjesto toga bi komunicirali s drevnim neprijateljskim duhovima. Što je poražavajuće, neki to već i čine."

„Dakle, Jedini je bio smrtnik kao i vi?" mladić je upitao.

„Da, ali On je odlučio biti smrtnik", bijeli čovjek je odgovorio. „Nije to morao. U Njemu je život – iskonski, nepozajmljeni, nestečeni. Ali njegova naklonost prema ljudskoj vrsti navela Ga je da odloži svoju besmrtnost. Mogao ju je izgubiti zauvijek. Ali pobijedio je", zastao je okrenuvši se prema mladiću, a zatim se nasmiješio i potapšao ga po ramenu. „Ima tu još mnogo toga za reći. Ali sada ti moramo reći ono za što smo poslani da ti kažemo."

„Došli smo ti govoriti u ime Jedinoga", sivi čovjek je započeo. „Sâm naziv planine na kojoj sjediš je riječ koja u našem materinjem jeziku znači 'govoriti'. Jedini je navodio imenovanje ove planine i doveo te baš na nju, kako bi povjerovao. Ali pazi, ista riječ u našem materinjem jeziku znači i 'iščeznuti'. Ako ne budeš postupio prema onome što si čuo, riječi koje smo ti danas rekli s vremenom će iščeznuti, a ti ćeš ostati još zbunjeniji nego što si sada. Naše će se riječi izmiješati s lažima koje Neprijatelj već sije u tvoj um i zateći ćeš se u poslušnosti njegovu glasu. On će te navesti da učiniš takve užasne stvari za koje nikada ne bi pomislio da je moguće da ćeš učiniti. Tako biva s ljudima koji otvrdnu srce protiv tihog blagog glasa Jedinoga."

Jeza je prošla niz kralježnicu mladića, ali ubrzo ga je prekinuo sivi čovjek: „Ne boj se. To ne mora postati tvoja sudbina. To ne mora postati ničija sudbina. Tvoj djed je imao izrazito mudrog prijatelja. Jednom mu je rekao ključnu i utješnu istinu: 'najteža kušnja koju Jedi mora proći jest pogledati unutar sebe. Tamo često vidimo stvari koje nam se ne sviđaju. Ali ti elementi nisu zacrtani. Naše odluke su ono što oblikuje naše sudbine.'"

„Ništa nije zacrtano", smeđokosi čovjek je potvrdio. „Kada čuješ nekoga da ti govori kako je nešto tvoja sudbina i da ne možeš postupiti drukčije, znaj da ne govori istinu. To je sjeme Oca laži. A jedno od najuspješnijih sjemena koje je posijao u ovoj galaksiji jest laž da možete ovladati Silom."

Nešto je eksplodiralo u srcu mladića kada je to čuo. Udar vjetra odaslao je valove niz livadu.

„Nikada nam nije bilo namijenjeno vladati Silom", bijeli čovjek je uzeo riječ. „Namijenjeno nam je da se povežemo s Jedinim koji njome može vladati. I Sithovi i Jediji pokušavaju biti mali bogovi, zapovijedajući natprirodnim moćima kao da je to njihovo puno pravo i misleći da crpe moć iz iste neosobne Sile. 'Svjetlost. Tama. Ravnoteža...'", zastao je i pozorno pogledao mladića ravno u oči, „stvarnost je mnogo veća."

„Sila nije neosobna", sivi čovjek se ubacio. „To nije energija koja s kojom se može nabacivati. To je moć koju nose osobne sile, nezamislivo nadmoćna bića. I postoje dvije suprotstavljene sile. Da, može se reći da je njihova moć prvotno došla iz istog izvora – od Jedinoga. Ali oni su je odlučili koristiti na različite načine. Jedini nikoga ne prisiljava. I kada su neki od Njegove prve djece, drevnih anđeoskih duhova, odlučili koristiti svoje moći protiv Njegova zakona ljubavi, taj isti zakon je zahtijevao da im dâ slobodu da to čine, slobodu izbora."

„To je za Jedinog najsvetija stvar. Sloboda izbora", smeđokosi čovjek je rekao svečano. „On je beskompromisno štiti. I to ti je jamstvo da, kad bi i sve vojske Sitha u galaksiji, čak i svi drevni neprijateljski duhovi, navalili na tebe da te prisile da odabereš zao put, bili bi nemoćni, jer svemoćni Jedini im ne dopušta da učine tako što. Ohrabri svoje srce tom istinom."

Mladić je osjetio kako se nada podiže u njegovu srcu koje je već dugo bilo bijeno sukobom.

„Da", smeđokosi čovjek je nastavio, „prije bi sve vojske neokaljanih drevnih duhova bile pozvane u tvoju obranu nego što bi tvoja sloboda izbora bila oduzeta. Ne možeš biti nadvladan ako izabereš Jedinoga. Ali tvoj problem je što ti, kao i svi Jediji, izabirete Silu. Vi se volite osjećati moćno, volite biti moćni."

„Ispit koji dolazi pred tebe i sve Jedije", bijeli čovjek je dodao sudbonosnim tonom, „jest odložiti svoju moć."

„Molim?!" mladić je uzviknuo osupnut. Ponovno je počeo hodati uokolo.

„Sa Sithovima ne možemo raditi", bijeli čovjek je nastavio. „Njima je moć sve. Ali Jediji imaju mnogo sjemenja istine u svojem učenju. Oni koriste moć, ali je shvaćaju kao sredstvo, a ne cilj. Ipak, dolazi vrijeme odluke. Korištenje Sile kao sredstva nije sigurno. Nikada nije ni bilo, a danas pogotovo."

„Zašto?"

„Zato što ljudima nikada nije bilo namijenjeno da budu bogovi. I kada pokušavaju djelovati protiv svoje prirode da ipak to budu, dobivaju pomoć od drevnih neprijateljskih duhova, koji su prvi pokušali biti bogovi."

„Želite li mi reći da svaki put kada Jedi koristi Silu, zapravo koristi moć nekog zlog duha? To nema nikakvog smisla. Sithovi koriste istu moć. Zašto bi jedna te ista moć dovodila do međusobnih sukoba između onih koji je koriste?"

„To ti reci meni, brate. Nije li to ono što već vjeruješ?"

Mladić je ostao preneražen. Osjećajući se kao da su mu se noge odsjekle, prestao je hodati i sjeo natrag na livadu. Prošaptao je: „Svjetla strana Sile. Tamna strana Sile... strana Sile", zastao je, a zatim ponovio drugim riječima, „Svjetlo. Tama. Ravnoteža...", udario se rukom o bok. „Kakva ravnoteža?! Sukob!"

Pribravši se, rekao je: „U redu, naveli ste me na razmišljanje. Ali pronašao sam rupu u vašem učenju. Ako je smiješno misliti da jedna neosobna Sila navodi svoje nosioce na međusobne sukobe, nije li još smiješnije vjerovati da jedna vojska _osobnih_ sila navode svoje nosioce na međusobne sukobe?"

„Ne ako im nije stalo do njihovih nosioca", sivi čovjek je preuzeo riječ.

Mladić je pozorno slušao.

„Jedina stvar do koje je njima stalo jest koliko se mogu osvetiti Jedinome. Od trenutka kada su bačeni u Bezdan nakon što su izgubili rat koji su započeli u blaženom mjestu Iznad, svaki dan imaju tri glavne točke na dnevnom redu."

„Prvo", otrgnuo je laticu s ljupke srebrnasto-ljubičaste rominarije, „lažno predstavljati karakter Jedinoga kao sebičnog, samoljubivog, bez suosjećanja i s nezasitnom glađu za moći i slavom – onakvog kakvi su zapravo _oni_."

„Drugo", otrgnuo je drugu od tri velike latice, „uvjeriti što više djece Jedinoga da su bogovi, ili da mogu postati bogovi, što duhovi učinkovito postižu nadahnjujući ih vjerovanjem da su sami po sebi besmrtni i da imaju dovoljno mudrosti i moći da mogu živjeti bez Jedinoga."

„Treće", otkinuo je i zadnju laticu, a stabljika se u isti čas savinula, „uništiti ili uzrokovati patnju što više djece Jedinoga, zato što to uvijek slama Njegovo srce, posebno ako su umrli zaključivši svoj život u neprijateljstvu prema Njemu i tako ostali izgubljeni za vječnost. Kad već neprijateljski duhovi nikada više neće dospjeti na blaženo mjesto Iznad, onda žele osigurati da što više drugih povuku za sobom u čekanje konačnog uništenja."

Stabljika i njeni listovi su se brzo sušili, pošto ta vrsta cvijeća crpi svoju vodu i hranjive tvari iz mesnatih latica koje ih čuvaju i skupljaju iz kiše i rose. Lice bijelog čovjeka odjednom je postalo tužno. Nježno je pokrio stabljiku susjednim travkama. „Ako neprijateljski duhovi mogu postizati prvi ili drugi cilj pomoću svojih nosioca, oni ih neće pokušavati uništiti. Štoviše, često će ih blagosloviti s mnogo moći i utjecaja. Ali čim im se učini da oni više nisu od koristi ili se, još gore, počnu protiviti njihovom vodstvu kroz slušanje glasa Jedinoga, poduzet će svaki napor da im donesu patnju ili smrt, bio to i najkorisniji Sith kojeg su ikada imali u svojoj službi."

„Ali zašto im Jedini dopušta da to čine?" mladić je bio zbunjen.

„Izvrsno pitanje", bijeli čovjek je odgovorio. „Ali u ovom trenutku nemamo vremena za njega. Sve se nalazi u knjizi koju ćemo dati tvom ujaku."

„Posjetit ćete mog ujaka?"

„Da."

„Trebaš razumjeti još nešto", smeđokosi čovjek je preuzeo riječ. „Kada smo rekli da Sithovi i Jediji koriste moći istih zlih sila, nismo ih željeli izjednačiti. Zapravo, Jedini je u svojoj ljubavi bio toliko strpljiv da je ponekad intervenirao u životima Jedija kako bi im posudio svoju ovladanu moć, dok su oni mislili da oni njome vladaju. Učinio je radije to nego da ih pusti da se isprepletu sa silama tame. Ali prigovoreno mu je na Sveopćem vijeću radi toga. Vođa neprijateljskih duhova, poznat kao Neprijatelj, podsjetio je zastupnike da Jedini djeluje prema načelima istine. On, kao vođa sila koje su raskrstile sa zakonom ljubavi, mogao je koristiti prijevaru. Jedini to ne može. On ne smije posuditi Jedijima svoju ovladanu moć i pustiti ih da misle da je to njihova moć. Neprijatelj može jer on nije vezan zakonom ljubavi da izbjegava prijevaru i manipulaciju. Jedini je bio svjestan da bi neke od Njegovih hitnih intervencija mogle biti opravdane, ali pozajmljivanje moći bez znanja posjednika nije moglo biti opravdano kao uobičajeni način djelovanja."

„Zato tako mnogo Jedija pada na tamnu stranu. Uvijek iznova", mladić je počeo povezivati dijelove slagalice i nazirati rješenje zagonetke koja ga je već neko vrijeme mučila. „Nije nam namijenjeno vladati Silom. Dok smo to vjerovali, Sila je vladala _nama_. I veliku većinu vremena, to je bila tamna strana, _osobne_ tamne sile koje su glumile neosobnu Silu."

Postajalo je sve mračnije. Oblaci su postajali sve gušći, a udari vjetra sve jači. U daljini su bljeskale munje.

„Da, mladi junače. Jedini ima silnu misiju za tebe!" bijeli čovjek ga je potapšao po ramenu i ustao, a za njim i ostali. Tri posjetitelja su položili ruke jedni na druge i uključili mladića u krug. Bijeli čovjek ga je pogledao ravno u oči i dovikivao se nad vjetrom: „Budi upozoren, brate. Tamne sile nisu sretne zbog ovog sastanka. Tvoja duša će biti žestoko napadana. Ali nikada ne zaboravi, tvoja sloboda izbora _ne može_ biti nadjačana. Vrijeme je za odluku, a ti moraš odlučiti prije svog ujaka. Moraš odlučiti odložiti svoju moć i pouzdati se u Jedinoga koji ima svu moć. Razgovaraj s Njim, traži Ga pomoć. Jedini je odložio svoju _svemoć_ za tebe, čak i svoj život."

Kada je to rekao, velika plava munja je bljesnula u oblacima i činilo se da se zadržala na trenutak ili dva, a imala je oblik sličan Križu izliječenja. „Ti onda možeš odložiti tu malu količinu moći koju misliš da imaš. Nakon što izvojevaš tu bitku sa sobom, dopuštajući Jedinome da je vodi, idi svome ujaku Lukeu. On će do tada već razgovarati s nama i imat će knjigu koja će odgovoriti na sva pitanja koja sada imaš. To je knjiga koju je Jedini počeo pisati kroz mene na mom rodnom planetu. Naraštaji drugih koji su Ga slijedili nastavili su je i završili nakon 1500 godina." Stavio je obje svoje ruke na ramena mladića i pogledao ga u oči još pomnije, s očinskim izrazom duboke skrbi i ljubavi. „Čitaj je. Proučavaj je. Ona će biti tvoj život."

Suze su potekle niz mladićeve obraze. „I Ben", bijeli čovjek je dodao, „kada je budeš čitao, obrati pozornost na imena Henok, Ilija i Mojsije – imena tvojih starih prijatelja koji ne mogu dočekati da dospiješ u blaženo mjesto Iznad, kako bi ponovno mogli razgovarati s tobom."

Ben ih je zagrlio jecajući, dok je počela padati kiša. Nakon što je neko vrijeme plakao, odjednom je shvatio da leži na mokroj travi.

Pogledao je oko sebe. Nitko nije bio na toj širokoj livadi. Ni traga posjetiteljima. Posegnuo je za svojim hranjivim pločicama. Nisu bile pojedene. Pogledao je vodu. Imao je istu količinu kao i prije nego je dao posjetiteljima da piju. Nije bilo otrgnutih latica rominarije.

Ustao je.

Naljutio se.

Je li to bio samo glupi san? _Odloži svoju moć_... zafrktao je. Ali izgledalo je tako stvarno... A onda je začuo blagi tihi glas kako govori: „To je bila vizija. I bilo je stvarno."

Tražio je tragove susreta, hodajući livadom. Kiša je sada padala u gustom pljusku, a trava je bila natopljena. Kada je došao do središta livade, ugledao je neobičan znak. Trava je bila utabana u određenom obliku, nekoliko metara dugačkom. Samo malo, bio je to simbol! Od iznenađenja je zakoračio unatrag. Bio je suh! I bio je to isti simbol koji je vidio u viziji – velika plava munja koja se zadržala. Što je taj simbol značio? Nikada prije vizije ga nije vidio. Da, bio je sličan Križu izliječenja, emblemu koji je predstavljao liječenje Silom, ali bio je također i različit. Poput Corellijskog križa, njegova vodoravna linija je bila kraća, ali nije presijecala dulju uspravnu liniju po sredini već u gornjem dijelu. Pokušao se sjetiti u kojem trenutku mu se pojavio u viziji. Da! Pojavio se nakon što je bijeli čovjek rekao: 'Jedini je odložio svoju svemoć za tebe, čak i svoj život.'

Postao je nervozan. Shvatio je poruku. Odložiti svoju moć? Ponovno je počeo hodati po livadi. Napokon, vratio se na mjesto gdje je ležao. Tamo je zatekao isječak pergamenta, s nekoliko redova napisanih na nepoznatom pismu. Ipak, neka slova su izgledala poznato. Je li to Grek, ili Usk? Ili Peth naopačke? Je li to Isk, ili Resh? Je li to Mern, ili Cherek? Oh, pa tu je Osk. I Krill! Da, taj alfabet je imao sličnosti s Aurebeshom. Samo malo, na pergamentu se nalazila i neka neka poruka napisana manjim slovima na Aurebeshu. Pisalo je: „Vidiš, naša pisma zapravo nisu tako različita. Neka Jedini bude s tobom." Steglo mu se u srcu. O, kada bi mogao ponovno razgovarati s tom trojicom ljudi. Oni su odisali takvom smirenošću, takvom iskrenom brižnošću. Zračili su mudrošću, ali poniznom mudrošću. Autoritetom, ali nježnim autoritetom. Zašto ne može ponovno razgovarati s njima?

Ponovno je začuo blagi tihi glas: „Možeš razgovarati sa mnom, dijete moje." S Jedinim? Kako bi mogao razgovarati s Jedinim? Nikada nije vidio takvo biće. Niti jedan Jedi nikada nije govorio o tako nečemu, čak niti Yoda. Sumnje su počele nadirati, kao da su padale po njegovoj glavi zajedno s kišom. Što ako je taj glas zapravo ništa drugo do njegove vlastite misli? Ili još gore, što ako je to nekakva vradžbina Sitha? Što ako ga pokušavaju navesti da odloži svoju moć kako bi ga onda mogli napasti i uništiti?

Bacio je pergament na tlo i iznova započeo svoj nervozni hod. Otišao je do središta livade. Vjetar je žestoko puhao. Simbol križa se namočio i bilo ga je sve teže raspoznati. Grmljavina je bila sve bliža. Treskala je i tutnjala, baš kao i gnjev koji je počeo bujati u njegovu srcu. Gusti tamni oblaci preplavili su njegovo lice. Ali i dalje je čuo tihi blagi glas: „Sve će biti jasno kada pročitaš Knjigu. A sada, moje voljeno dijete, razgovaraj sa mnom. Mogu ti pomoći. Ti nisi dorastao njihovoj prijevarnoj moći. Oni su to vježbali tisućama godina. Ali oni nisu dorasli meni. Ja sam oduvijek – Onaj koji jest, koji bijaše, i koji dolazi. Mnogo sam veći od njihovih moći. Ne moraš se boriti sam. Ne moraš koristiti njihovu silu."

Ove riječi su ostale lebdjeti u njegovom umu i činilo se kao da je nešto zadržavalo punu silinu oluje. Kao da je nevidljivi zid stajao između njega i ovog vremenskog poremećaja. Vjetar se utišao, a blagi lahor pomilovao je njegovo oznojeno čelo, kao da ga pokušava smiriti.

„Razgovaraj sa mnom, moje voljeno dijete. Primi moju ljubav. Primi moju pomoć."

Riječi blagog tihog glasa odjekivale su neko vrijeme, čekajući njegovu odluku.

I ona je došla.

„Trebam pomoć... od niti JEDNOGA!" zaurlao je, na što je nasilni nalet vjetra prodrijeo i okružio ga. „I ja... NISAM DIJETE!" Munja je udarila na mjestu gdje je ležao pergament i u trenutku ga spalila. „Nećete me dobiti!" Benov burni glas je ječao čitavom planinom. „O, ali već smo te dobili", stigao je natrag zajedljiv odgovor. „Neee!" provrištao je svoj bojni poklič i pritom upalio svoj svjetlosni mač.

Bio je istog oblika kao i velika plava munja iz vizije. Ali naopak. I crven.

Počeo je trčati i skakati po livadi, mašući i mlatarajući svojim nestabilnim svjetlosnim mačem, kao da izvodi kakav luđački ples. Mahnito je sijekao i palio svu travu oko sebe. Boreći se s nevidljivim neprijateljima. Ne shvaćajući da su se oni nalazili u njegovu umu, izvodeći taj luđački ples, i smijući se, puni olakšanja što je Jedini prognan s tog mjesta.

A kapi kiše izgledale su poput beskrajnih suza, koje padaju s mjesta Iznad...

Njegov život je trebao biti mnogo veći.


	3. Autorova bilješka & odjavna pitanja

**A/N**

 **Nadam se da ste uživali! Volio bih čuti vaše mišljenje o priči. Moram reći da sam je isprva htio ostaviti završenu ovakvu kakva jest. Ali sada mislim da bi bilo zgodno istražiti što se događa s ujakom i kako će on reagirati na novo učenje i na ispit. Stoga, nastavak je u ranom razvoju. Do tada,**

 **Još malo pitanja za proučavanje/Easter eggsa:**

11\. Koju knjigu posjetitelji planiraju dati mladićevom ujaku? Δ

12\. Tko je Jedini? Δ

13\. Koji je njegov naslov koji su zloupotrijebili Sithovi? 0

14\. Tko su zapravo duhovi Sile? Δ

15\. Koji dan je to bio kada je Jedini pobijedio smrt? Δ

16\. Tko su oni koji su bili „odjeveni besmrtnošću" tog dana? 0

17\. Tko je Neprijatelj i Otac laži? Δ

18\. Tko su neokaljani drevni duhovi? Δ

19\. Zašto je opasno koristiti Silu? Δ

20\. Kada i kako je Jedini odložio svoju svemoć i život? Δ

21\. Koji alfabet je mladić vidio na pergamentu? 0

22\. Možeš li nabrojati pet slova iz tog alfabeta koji su slični slovima iz Aurebesha? 0

23\. Možeš li pronaći sličan slučaj u Bibliji kada je razlika između suhog područja usred mokre trave poslužila kao znak? 0

23\. Što je blagi tihi glas zapravo? Δ

24\. Tko je upravljao mladićevim haračkim 'luđačkim plesom'? Δ

25\. Kako se zove planina na kojoj se odvija susret? (Hint: pronađi kartu planeta; pronaći kako se na materinjem jeziku sivog čovjeka kaže „govoriti" i „iščeznuti".) 0

26\. Pronađi u tekstu što više biblijskih redaka/citata/parafraza i lociraj ih u Bibliji. 0

27\. Pronađi jedan citat Ellen G. White (u ovom tekstu je naveden unatrag). 0

 **Vidim da bih vam mogao postavljati još pitanja i voditi novim easter eggsima, ali to bi bilo previše. Biblija je tako gusta i puna unutarnjih poveznica! Δ Ali samo pronađite stihove i pronaći ćete većinu nespomenutih easter eggsa.**


End file.
